Shocked And Confused
by sugardoll27
Summary: Jaden and Puck broke up again. Karofsky and Jaden start dating, and something happens to Puck. Enjoy?


**A/N; Here we go, another Jaden fanfic for Abby... Hope you like it guys! (OH! Another quick announcement, my teacher might be sharing this story with my class... I'm so nervous!)**

**Story time peeps!**

* * *

><p>Jaden walked down the hall of WMHS, still partially upset because Puck and she had gotten into a fight and broke up, once again. Striding down the hall trying to keep her head held high, she was a little zoned out so she didn't notice when she bumped into Karofsky's muscular chest. He grabbed her before she tumbled backwards to the floor.<p>

"Uh thanks Dave; so uhm, you know you can let me go now, right?" Jaden muttered before straightening herself up.  
>"No problem Jaden... You and Puck broke up a few days ago, huh?" Karofsky kind of blurted out of the blue. He looked down quickly, once he realized what he had said. "S-Sorry for blurting that out."<br>Jaden smirked at Dave and nodded. "Yeah, I guess we did. Why?" She asked curiously, before taking a deep breath when Puck passed her and Dave.  
>Dave smirked back and took her hand, as soon as Puck passed them. "Will you go out with me Jaden?" He squeezed her hand a little.<p>

Jaden was caught off guard, but grinned at the thought of making Puck jealous. "Yes Karofsky. I will." She smiled evilly at Puck's back and turned her attention back to Dave. "I have to go to class, but meet me outside the choir room before practice. We'll tell them then." Jaden made her way to class with a grin on her face, but the thought lingered in her head. _What did I just agree to?_

* * *

><p>Just as told, Dave was waiting for Jaden outside of the Glee doors. Receiving a death glare from Puck, made Karofsky feel a little bad about what he was doing, because he knew Puck honestly loved Jaden. He always had.<p>

All smiles, Jaden walked up to Dave, before hugging him tightly. "You ready for this?" She asked slowly. Dave nodded and they walked in the room, making sure this was okay with Mr. Shue to announce their relationship.  
>Getting the okay, they took a seat while they waited for their turn. After getting the 'go ahead' from Mr. Shue; Jaden and Karofsky took their places next to each other.<p>

"Well uh, there isn't really much to say about this but, Dave and I are dating. And I will still be in Glee, so we can have someone looking out for us." She smiled and looked at Dave who linked hands with her and leaned down to kiss her.  
>During the middle of their small kiss, Karofsky was pushed away from Jaden. She saw Puck tackling him and Karofsky throwing punches around. Finn and Mr. Shue got them apart and Puck looked at her, with tear filled eyes.<br>"I love you, and I always will. Say you love me too. Please..." Jaden looked deeply at Puck and shook her head a little, the tears growing in her eyes as well.

"I would Noah, but I can't right now... I'm still too hurt, and I'd appreciate it if you left me alone for a while." The hurt took hold of Puck and he bolted out of the room, leaving Jaden there speechless. A tear trickled down her cheek, and she wiped it away quickly.

"I can't stay; I'll see you all tomorrow." And with that Jaden left the choir room. Driving home fast, she pulled into her driveway and headed upstairs first thing for a nap.

* * *

><p>Jaden woke up in cold sweats. Her breathing fast and heavy. <em>Another dream about Puck dying, <em>she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing noise. It was her phone. With 2 missed calls and 5 missed texts. The calls were from Kurt and Karofsky. The texts were from

Kurt; -Call me. I hope you're okay.-,  
>Finn; -R U OK? Let me know.-,<br>Dave; -Hey hun, call me, kay?-,  
>Tina; -Hey Jaden, you alright?-, and last but not least.<br>Noah Puckerman; -Hey Jaden. Finn told me you left really upset. Everyone's worried, especially me. Let us know ok? Oh btw, how long is a while? ;)-. She smiled at the last part.

Replying to everyone's messages saying she was alright, and telling Kurt and Karofsky they would talk tomorrow. When she got to Puck's message, she replied with –Thanks Noah, but I need some time to figure out what happened. Night... Always, Jaden.- She set her phone back on her beige nightstand and fell back asleep.

Waking up, Jaden didn't bother to take much trouble fixing her appearance. Throwing on a clean pair of black skinny jeans and a Metallica shirt, and pulled her brown hair back into a ponytail. She trudged to her car and drove to school.  
>Pulling into the parking lot, the whole Glee club was sitting around waiting for her. Santana was the first one to notice her. Surprisingly, she ran into Jaden's arms, bawling her eyes out. "Oh Jaden. Are you alright?" Looking down at Santana she gave her a questioning look, that clearly said, '<em>what are you talking about?'<em>

Jaden looked behind her and the rest of the Glee club was upset. "When Puck left after the fight yesterday, he saw you crying. Then he texted you to see if you were okay, but... But he crashed the car." More tears splattered down Santana's tanned cheeks as she let go of Jaden.

Jaden took a few steps back, before tumbling to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face. Finn walked up to her and knelt down. He picked her up and carried her inside to Mr. Shue, before going to find Karofsky.  
>Moments passed and tears fell, before Dave came running in with Finn. He hugged her tightly, but Jaden didn't hug back. She just sat there motionless, as the tears rolled down her pale, already tear stained cheeks.<p>

"I-I... What's going on? Is he okay?" She stuttered out. Finn sat in the chair next to her and puller her into is lap. "Jay, he crashed his car and got hurt. Not too serious, but he'll be in the hospital for a few days." He comfortably stroked her hair and down her back. Placing at kiss to her temple, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I... Can I go see him?" She said in a breathy whisper. Finn nodded and offered to take her, but Karofsky insisted that he would take her, considering she was _his_girlfriend. "Guys... I am going alone." And with that, Jaden walked out of the room, to her car.

* * *

><p>Tears welled up in Jaden's eyes as she saw Puck in the hospital room. He had an IV in his wrist and a breathing tube hooked up to him. When the nurse walked out of his room, she addressed that Jaden could go in if she wanted.<br>Slowly, Jaden made her way into his room and sat down beside him on the bed. She grasped his hand slowly and allowed a tear to roll down her cheek. She never cried in front of Puck, not once had she let a tear fall. But now, she did.

Puck's eyes fluttered open and squinted against the bright light of the hospital room. Moving his head to the side which Jaden was sitting, he smiled at her fondly. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Jaden asked thankful he was awake.

Puck put his head back on the pillow still looking at her. "Fine... Hey, you're crying. Are you alright?" He asked, gently wiping the tear away.  
>Smirking, Jaden nodded. "I know I don't cry in front of you, but I was so scared," She paused briefly, "I love you Puck... So um, I was thinking. Maybe you'd like to do a duet with me?"<br>Puck smiled and squeezed her hand. "I'd love that." Puck's smile widened as the rest of the Glee club piled in the room.

* * *

><p>2 weeks later, Puck was out of the hospital, fully recovered, and back in school. Well, as much school as he usually had. (He makes his own hours.)<p>

After practices, Puck and Jaden were finally ready to do their duet. Glee started and Mr. Shue introduced them, they took their places and started.  
>Puck started the song off with power. "Everyone's around. No words are coming out, and I can't find myself can we just say the rest with no sound?" He took a breath and turned to face Jaden. "And I know this isn't enough. I still don't measure up. And I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it... And I do, want you to know I hold you up above everyone. And I do, want you to know I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you... I would."<p>

Jaden took the next part, with a low tempo at first. "I thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines. Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want. And I still have your letter, just got caught between someone I just invented, who I really am, and who I've become.

Together they hit the chorus, with a bang. "And I do, want you to know, I hold you up above everyone. And I do, want you to know, I think you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-ohhhhhhhhh. Woah-oh. Woah-oh. Woah-yeahhhhh. I would."

Puck took the song again. "I do want you to know, I'd hold you up above everyone. And I do want you to know, I think, you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you."  
>Jaden and Puck took turns finishing off the song with "I woulds," while the other would carry out the tune.<p>

* * *

><p>When Glee ended they walked out hand-in-hand and became a happy couple again... We almost... They fought again outside about who was driving home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Hello again guys! Sooooo... What did ya think? ;D Review?  
><strong>  
><strong>-Sugardoll27-<strong>


End file.
